


Demon in My Head

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy's plagued by demons. <br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon in My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, author's choice, _And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
>  But I like to keep some things to myself_ (Florence + The Machine)

Roy Mustang had never believed in demons. They were creatures in tales told to keep children in order, or to titillate adults. He'd never considered there might be such things, even if they were only in his mind. 

He saw them regularly after Ishval, after the massacres, after the infernoes he'd set with a snap of one or both of his fingers burned down, leaving behind scorched bodies amidst buildings destroyed by the heat. After he'd left behind the desert with its alternating horribly heated days and freezing nights, and always the threat hanging overhead that the Hawk's Eye couldn't even keep them safe, he couldn't sleep. It seemed as far away as the parents he'd lost in childhood; and what sleep he managed to get was fitful and filled with nightmares.

It was there he saw the demons - the bodies of those he'd burnt to the ground, rising back up, staggering toward him, their red eyes somehow still focused on him. 

Someday, the demons might catch up to him. Until then, he'd do what he'd promised Hughes, slowly build his men, and his powers, all with an eye toward eventually reaching the top of the heap. And then, maybe he could do something to silence the screams in his head from the war.


End file.
